Arrived at the Castle of Dreams
The dropship lands in front of the main gate and the gang arrived at Ella's home turf. Kiva: Well, this looks nice. Reia: Yeah.. So peaceful.. - As Sasha rings a doorbell, Kiva somehow feels the new responsibility Reia has to help her. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: I just wish you don't have to fight Bowser on your own.. Kiva: I know. *tears coming out* Reia: Listen to me.. I know what it feels like, having someone with lost memories.. I won't make the same mistake again. Please, let me help you. Kiva: Okay.. Reia: Good. Right now, we are about to meet Ella and befriend her. If you want to discuss over what you can't remember, come talk to me. I'll be right here with you. ...This time, I'll protect you. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - The main door opens and reveals to be Ella. Ella: May I help you? Reia: Hi. Is this the residence of Lady Tremaine? Ella: Oh. That's my stepmother. You wish to have business with her? Reia: No. We came by to see you personally. I'm Reia and this is Kiva. Kiva: Please to meet you, Ella. Ella: You too. You wish for a place to sleep for the night? Reia: Yes, please. We had a rough ride to get here. Ella: I see. Then go to the attic. I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Reia: Thanks a lot, Ella. - The gang visits the attic and patch themselves up. Alister: Gateway connected, research gathered.. We got in here for a good start. Clank: But do not forget. Our goal is to protect Ella from the Unversed. Reia: Agreed. And helping Kiva get her remaining memories back. Kiva: *looks at her picture of mom and dad* Reia: I can't stand seeing someone else getting desperate.. I have to help her! Clank: We know. Then we should multi-task. Sasha: Me and Ratchet will protect Ella. Reia, you can help Kiva. Reia: Thank you. Sasha: Sounds like Tremaine is having a party downstairs. Me and Ratchet meet up with Ella there. - Sasha and Ratchet headed downstairs while the rest are still at the attic, hidden in sight of Tremaine. Genis: Hey, how about we do some training tomorrow? See how strong you are. Kiva: Okay...I guess.. Genis: Man.. She is more depressed than Presea... Terra: Hmm? Than who? Genis: Oh, nothing! Reia: Guys, she just needs some time alone. Genis: Oh..Okay.. Terra: This is not the gi--the Kiva I know.. Reia: I'm going out for a little walk. Want to come along? Kiva: Alright. - Both Reia and Kiva flew out of the window and take some air outside. Reia: Be honest with me. Are you feeling homesick? Kiva: No. Reia: Are you sure? You've been looking at that photo since we depart from the starship. Kiva: Because... Because my mom and dad died when I was little.. Reia: Oh my..! I'm..so sorry for your loss... Who did this..? Kiva: Some unknown burglar came into our house and try to steal all of our stuff. Mom and Dad fight against them, but they got shot and died in front of me. Reia: So Sly's not the only one who suffered so much... Can you tell me what this burglar look like? Kiva: It was tall with a deep voice. Can I tell what happened after the burglar killed my parents? Reia: Just took a deep breath, Kiva. Tall..a dark voice... Go on. Kiva: After my parents died, I was alone homeless. An orphan living in the streets. Reia: This is worse than I thought... Is there anyone who looks after you back then? Kiva: No. I was trying to get the money I need for food. But then, this bully came and said 'give me your money!'. But I didn't, so he beat me up and stab me in the stomach, took off with my money then left me to die. - A tear came out of Reia's eye so sudden. Reia: You, all alone in the streets of a city.. It's too cruel.. Sorry, I can't handle so much sad moments at one time. Please, continue. Kiva: I was laying bleeding to death, knowing this was the end of me. Reia: And yet someone rescued you. Who was it? Kiva: I remember it. Like it was a few years ago. Reia: I can believe that. What happens next? Kiva: I was unconscious, still bleeding to death. That's where Skipper and his team came in. - A flashback starts off as Kiva is still breathing, trying to stay alive. Private: There she is, Skipper. She'll die if we don't do something! Skipper: Kowalski? Kowalski: Our first option is to stop the bleeding from more blood flowing out. - Rico had some bandages on him and fixed Kiva's wound. A few minutes later, Kiva is starting to wake up. Kiva: *wakes up* Ugh.. Private: She's waking up! Skipper: Quiet, Private. She doesn't see anything. Private: But she should, at least, thank her rescuers for saving her. Kowalski: He does have a point. Kiva: Yikes! - Kiva tries to back up but still flints in pain. Private: Can you..understand me? Kiva: Y--Yeah.. Skipper: Well, the flower finally blooms. Well, we did save you, so let's start from the beginning. The name's Skipper. This is Private, Kowalski and Rico. And you are? Kiva: I--I'm Kiva.. Private: Oh, that's a pretty name. Skipper: Calm yourself, Private! Listen, Private has located you here and, with my permission, he assists that you can recover the Central Park Zoo, our home territory. Kiva: Gosh, thanks. But.. I still wish I had some money with me. Skipper: Number One - You're welcome. Number Two - With this condition, you can stay as long as you wish. And Number Three.. - Rico cough up the stolen money Kiva have earlier. Skipper: You should have this back. Kiva: Wow... Thank you so much. - As the penguins moved Kiva to the Central Park Zoo, the flashback ends and the screen returns to the present, where Reia and Kiva are still talking. Reia: Whoa... Skipper raised you.. I knew someone will help you, but Skipper? You are very lucky to have him. Kiva: That's right. Reia: I'm glad you told me, Kiva. Now..I fully understand your past. We both have a rough start at first, but we can make many worlds better and happy..as they should be. Kiva: Yeah, that's true. Reia: I may have to talk to Raine. You might be wondering why. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: That guy you mentioned.. Tall, dark-voiced.. I'll ask her to find any enemy referenced to those clues, unless if you know anything else or his name.. Kiva: No. Reia: All right. Say, Kiva.. How are you feeling? Kiva: I'm fine. Reia: Better now.. That's good. It's getting late. Come on, I'll take you back to the attic. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - Reia carried Kiva and flew back to the attic. Kiva was dropped off and Reia is about to head back out, but Kiva stopped her. Kiva: Reia? Reia: What is it? Kiva: When you get the chance to tell the others about my past, you think you can get me some dessert? - Reia giggled and tossed an apple to her. Reia: I won't tell everyone. Just Raine and the captain. That have deep respect for you, and so am I. And someday.. When we visit the market, inside the kingdom, you can pick any fruit you wish. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Say, why are you heading out? Reia: Well, someone has to be the night watch. Get some rest, okay? - Kiva nodded and Reia flew a bit, but Kiva stopped her again to thank her, for listening and for being there for her. Kiva: Thank you. Reia: For what? Kiva: For listening and being there for me, Reia. Reia: Of course. You are there for me back in the Toxic Jungle, remember? We both looked after each other, as best friends and sisters of the light. Kiva: Yeah, I know. Reia: Okay, good night. Kiva: Good night. - Reia flew up to be the night watch and Kiva find a place to rest for the night. Tragic events have continued to strike as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes